1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic discharge arrangements located at the lower ends of discharge hoppers and particularly to the type of hopper which is carried on a railway hopper car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Prior Art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,262; 3,693,839; 3,700,143; 3,724,909, which refer to the art of pneumatic discharge arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,262 discloses a pneumatic discharge arrangement wherein a valve element 46 can be moved free and clear of sloping walls and the valve member 30. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,839 also teaches a pneumatic discharge arrangement with the addition of aeration pads and a plenum chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,143 shows a pneumatic discharge arrangement including a tunnel provided therein facilitating cleaning of the valve. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,909 is listed to show a trough beneath a discharge opening that is in the shape of a U-shaped conduit accessible at either end.